Bloopers of the Opera
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

"ACTION!" cried Joel Schumacher, sitting back in his director's chair. I stood off to one side, hidden in a random costume rack that was on set, eager to see how the phantom would be portrayed. I squealed silently as the phantom stepped out onto the soundstage with Christine following behind him, singing the titel song.

Suddenly,

The phantom's mask fell off, exposing his half handosme, half hideous face.

I watched with much interest as Joel yelled "CUT!" and the phantom complained about how his mask wouldn't ever stay on his face. I giggled as I hid myself more securly in the costumes, praying that no one heard me.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yes, I was actually on set! Gerard Butler was such a sweetie to me, as were Patrick and Emmy and Minnie and Ramin and Miranda and Jeniffer and Ciarãn and Simon and Victor and Kevin and James and Andrew!**

"Come on, Allanna!" called out Christine. "We're going to Starbucks- you coming with?"

I nodded my head before scampering to stand besides Raoul, who was looking for his other tennis shoe.

"YEOW!" yelled Christine, tripping over a little furball that had just darted into her path.

"Biffy!" I screamed, running to examine my darling pet miniture teacup Pomeranian, who was whimping as she looked up at Christine with Bambi eyes.

"Who's this little sweetie?" asked Joseph Buquet, kneeling to look at the little fluffball that I had collected into my little twelve year old arms.

"Biffy," I shyly answered, snuggling the little cur=tie to my chest. "I dare not to leave her at home- I don't trust Daddy to look after her properly, not without Mama around to boss him around." I turned to Raoul with a look of aplology on my face. "Biffy has a bit of a shoe obession."

It took Raoul only a moment to realize what I said before chuckling and walking off to his room to grab another set of shoes.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yes, I was actually on set! Gerard Butler was such a sweetie to me, as were Patrick and Emmy and Minnie and Ramin and Miranda and Jeniffer and Ciarãn and Simon and Victor and Kevin and James and Andrew!**

"ACTION!"

Biffy and I was hiding behind one of the tombstones, hoping to get out of doing schoolwork with my mom, and I was enjoying watching the phantom and Raoul releasing testosterone over Christine. I silently cheered as the phantom nicked Raoul's arm, making him cry out with fury and pain.

Suddenly, I heard a loud clatter and a crash, causing for me to jump at least seven feet into the air and scream loudly, giving away my hiding yapped and jumped into my arms, burrying his little puppy head into my neck. I peeped out from behind the tombstone and saw that Raoul had actidenly sliced through some wires and knocked a camera down. Luckily, it didn't look damaged. Now that would've been embarrisingly expensive!

The phantom looked my way and I ducked my head again. I did not want to go over math and English with mom, not while there was a movie being filmed!

A few moments later, the phantom's masked face was looking at me as I made a snow angel in the fake snow. Biffy was on my chest, giving me doggy kisses.

"Why, hello," he greeted me calmly. "What have we here?"

I innocently held up my arms to let him know that I wanted to be picked up. The giant of a man chuckled and palced him hands underneath my armpits and scooped me into him muscular arms. I held Biffy close to me as I rested my head over his chest, listening to the thudding of his heart.

"Look at who I found," I could hear the phantom announcing. I winced as I thought of all the trouble that I was in.

Busted.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yes, I was actually on set! Gerard Butler was such a sweetie to me, as were Patrick and Emmy and Minnie and Ramin and Miranda and Jeniffer and Ciarãn and Simon and Victor and Kevin and James and Andrew!**

I giggled as I sat in the phantom's lap with Biffy in my arms. I was listening to Raoul and Christine running through "All I Ask of You" while the phantom played with my unruly dark brown curls.

(In real life, Gerard and I were almost inseperatble!)

I was sleepy as I tried not to nod off, but I was unseccessful, seeing as how the phantom noticed my vain efforts to stay away. He scooped me into his arms and began to carry me towards my room.

(The rooms that we were staying in were like a cross between a hotel and trailers. Very cool!)

He entered the room that I was sharing with my mom and crossed over to my bed, which had my small colletion on stuffed animals, my baby blanket, and the heavy book that I was reading scatter on the comforter.

"There we are, Allanna," he murmured softly, bending over to kiss my forehead in a fatherly manner.

"Good night, phantom," I yawned, turning over and curling into a small ball with Biffy at the foot of my bed.

"Good night, Allanna," I could hear the phantom smiling as he turned out all but one of the lamps and left the room.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yes, I was actually on set! Gerard Butler was such a sweetie to me, as were Patrick and Emmy and Minnie and Ramin and Miranda and Jeniffer and Ciarãn and Simon and Victor and Kevin and James and Andrew!**

I sat in the front of the soundstage in Joel's director chair, with the "snippy snappy thingy" in hand as I readied the shot.

"ACTION!" I squeaked before snapping the "snippy snappy thingy" onto my fingers by accident, causing for a loud yelp to sound out, ruining the shot.

"Ouch," I winced, cradling my fingers as Raoul darted out of the small crowd who were all behind the director's chair, observing the shot.

"Are you alright, Allanna?" he asked me worriedly as I carefully flexed my fingers.

"I think so," I answered him as he knelt down in front of me to examine my fingers.

"Well, they're not broken," he announced after a tense minute of silence. "Just bruised."

I squeaked as I held my fingers up close to my nose as I looked them over for myself.

"Will I ever be able to do a handstand ever again?" I asked seriously as Raoul tried (and failed) not to crack up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yes, I was actually on set! Gerard Butler was such a sweetie to me, as were Patrick and Emmy and Minnie and Ramin and Miranda and Jeniffer and Ciarãn and Simon and Victor and Kevin and James and Andrew!**

I was "onstage", practicing my gymnastic stynts for the opening number scene. I perfected a wobbly back tuck before landing on my feet and grinning up at Joseph, who was my audience. I held out my arms in a "ta da" pose and smiled brightly up at him.

"Amazing," he cheered as I began to do another onslaught of stunts. I did a double back tuck, then a triple back tuck. Just as I was going for a quad tuck, I was interrupted by Joel, who shouted for me to get into position. I bobbled my head up and down before scampering "offstage" to wait for my cue.

As soon as I saw the scarf fall, I slowly made my way across the stage, letting my limber body do as it pleased.

Then…

I stepped wrong on my foot and went down with a squeal. I tripped over a random prop and fell "offstage", to everyone's horror. I landed in the house in an undignified heap. I laid there for a minute, stunned at what had just happened. I never tripped. Ever! When I tried to stand, my left foot gave out. It wasn't broken, I just twisted the musces the wrong way.

Carlotta and Meg darted over to me first and began to loudly fuss over me. I could feel my cheeks turning a bright red as I tried in vain to make them go away.

"I'm fine, just as long as I don't place any weight on this foot for a few days," I announced after at least fifteen minutes of having the ladies fussing over me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloopers of the Opera**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Funny things that happened while I was on set of POTO 2004. Enjoy!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yes, I was actually on set! Gerard Butler was such a sweetie to me, as were Patrick and Emmy and Minnie and Ramin and Miranda and Jeniffer and Ciarãn and Simon and Victor and Kevin and James and Andrew!**

**ANOTHER NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**I kept saying Ramin's name as RAY-MIN inside of RA-MEEN. And I pronounced his name as KIM-MER-LOO- instead of KA-REE-LOO. Oops.**

"ACTION!" shouted Joel as the clapboard snapped shut. The phantom and Raoul were running through their fight in the cemetery for the dozenth time that day. I had managed to talk mama into holding off my schooling for the day while I watched all the excitement happening on the soundstage.

Suddenly, the phantom's mask slipped off partway, causing for him to grunt and trip over his feet. Raoul's foil smacked the gate where the phantom had been previously, where the phantom and him would go into a shoving war.

"I really hate this bloody thing!" muttered the phantom, pulling his mask off fully as I darted out from behind Joel's chair to hug the phantom around his middle. "It's annoying, I can't see anything and it itches!"

"Nothing for the potty mouth jar," I muttered. (The potty mouth jar was a little something that I cooked up. Whenever someone would say a bad word, they would put money into the jar. I collected about fifty American dollars by the end of the filming!)


End file.
